Ark 5 Episode 18: Happy Hunting.
Right Back Where You Started From.. “Beep……..Beep………Beep……..Beep……..Beep……….Beep…..” Densuke was in the hospital. Well Ochigi’s personal hospital. Densuke’s breathing was steady. And his boy was bruised badly. But he was alive. Somehow. “Sigh. Of course you mess yourself in this short of a time period….Still you did give some solid evidence to the scene. There was a dead body, and another explosion. Are they linked? No one knows. He could’ve found out but..these brusies….they look so tense. He must have been fighting a superhuman of some sort. The hell was he fighting.” “Those….Tits…” Densuke would utter as he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. “I may as well have been hit by two eighteen wheelers….uggggggggh.” Densuke tried to move but winced in terrible pain. “Oh god I can’t even talk proper shit….” Ochigi couldn’t help but laugh at his grandson. “Your reckeless kid. You rushed in and took the challenged without assessing a single bit of it. Pretty comic bookish if I do say so myself.” Ochigi would sit down in the chair and sigh while talking. “I renember when I put Tetsu through the same medical treatmeants. Except his woulds were self inflicted.” Densuke raised an eyebrow. “What was he a massicist or something?” Ochigi laughed and replied. “No no no. Just a limit breaker. He’d hurt himself to achievie his goal of becoming stronger for the sole purpose to protect what he held most valuble. It was a valiant effort like always.” Densuke would stare at the ceiling again for a while. “Everyone treats my pops like he was some god amongst gods…Like he was some myth who could solve any problem. Well I don’t know what you guys are seeing but all I’ve seen is a guy who loved to train and left withouht proper cuase.” Densuke lookeda way from his grandfather. “You miss him. Don’t you.” Densuke remained silent. “I know you’ve been wanting him to be there…I know asami hasn’t been able to spend much time with you….nor have i….you never to much had a family to support you so you took it all on yourself…” Ochigi touched Densuke on the shoulder. “I just want to come home….and be asked how was my day…..what was interesting….I want my dad to box with me…I want my mom to bitch at me…..I want a real family…like my dad always preached he’d provide.” Ochigi stood up and patted Densuke’s shoulder once more. “Your father will return someday. I can promise you that. In the mean time you get some rest. It’ll only take a day for the rexant to fix your body up. Along the nano machines to mend your bones back to normal. We’ll start your conditioning pretty soon.” Densuke truned back over and looked at his grand father. “Conditioning? For what?” Ochigi looked back at Densuke. “You want to find your assailent don’t you? Then you’ll need the skills, assets and physical body to do so. You won’t get far if you can’t physically defend yourself.” Densuke sat up in sheer pain and will power. “I-..I don’t want to be a cop! Not like him! I’m doing this for me! Agh!” Densuke laid back down in pain. “Keep that up and your stiches will pop clean out. I’m helping you to find him, not trying to make you a cop. You’ll thank me later.” Densuke nodded and then laid back down to go to sleep. He was tired. And just wanted to lay down for a while. It Has Begun.... “It’s time” A voice comes in through Wilsons helmet. He places his finger to the helmet and speaks. “Already? I hired those low grad assassians to throw of mine and thaines trail for a reason. Theres still time to do this the right way. If we do this to the city, it’ll cuase a shock so big, we might not even be prepared for the consequences.” The voice was silent for a moment. “If we do this, remain hidden. We shall be an anoynomus force and capture this girl one way or another. The city can burn with it. And eventually we’ll draw the attention of Mr.Tasangai and Mr.Ryoji. If we can destroy the Titans of Old Days…then we can destroy the hope of this city. Then we can rebuild it from the groud up to begin our empire.” Wilson shook his head. “This is so trivial. I’m being hired to take over a city full of people that arnt even worth my time.” “Except that boy right?” The voice spout out. Wilson went silent. “Exactly. This will be the start…of a Grim Era in Kasihana city history.” Wilson sighed. “As long as I’m paid, I’ll watch this world burn.” Wilson would raise his hand high into the air. Nothing would happen of course, until a flare shot straight into the sky. Then exploded in a glorious amount of fireworks. It fell silent….until a whirring of a helicopter could be heard in the distance. Multiples. They then came in view with large metal constructs hanging from their cords. There were at least 150 helocopters…possibly 200. The then sourrounded the opening area of Districts 1 and Districts 2. People everhwere would look up in fear of whats going on. They were confused. Then the helocpters lowered the towering structures and as they did, drills would emerge from the bottoms of the large constructs. The would burrow into the ground only to be placed side by side in a wall like formation. Yes they were 100 foot tall steel Titainium alloyed walls, that fell in sucssesion like dominos, creating a barricade around the two areas. Cars would crash into them. People were complaining and screaming out. Until two more helocopters arrived with a large monitor attached between the two of them. The monitor was about as bing as Yun Corp Tower….the monitor then cut itself on only to reveal a figure, sitting in the darkness. All you could see was his outline, and his hands in the dim light, which were covered in classical white gloves similar to rockafellers in the 50’s. He spoke. A smooth voice, but Dark in origin. “Hello people of Kasihana city. I know you are all probably all tired of these whimsical disasters and happenings. Hell the citys been through some pretty rousing events, what with people lIke Donnie Yun, Keyome Tasanagi, Thomason Flint, all these heavy hitters wanting to just “watch the world burn”. Well I’m here to tell you that I don’t want to destroy Kasihana. I love this city, it’s been on my eye for some time.” The voice paused for a second as he shifted in his chair. “You see I want to own it. All of it. So I can personally have something precious to add to my collectioin of treasures. This city is hell, but it’s entertaining as all get out. I don’t want to watch the world burn. I want to burn it myself. Hmm hmm hmm.” The voice would pause and then speak again. “All of sorts, I need to be able to have a foresight of such to find these events before they happen. I need to be assured that I can do this with no flaws, and so I am looking for someone. Namely a Psychic. Yes it sounds non exsistent, but looking at what you may have seen, do you really find it impossible?....Percisely. I have hired 3 Assassians, the best in the world outside of your knowledge. They are in the city right now, and could easily kill the lot of you without a single thought. However I know this city holds potential warrirors. Which is why I’ve even gon as far as to hire some help. You know, some armored ninjas, a few samurais and armored thugs. Add in some sexy konichi’s, affrican hunters, Japanese triads and all sorts of other happy go luck people and what do you get? Loving entertainment.” People started to panic looking around to see whom they could and could not trust. “You have a two and only two weeks to find this psychic and turn her into one of my men or Assasins, if they haven’t killed you of course, or I will start a complete and total genocide. Not like others because this isn’t a threat. This is actually about to being riiiiiiiiight….now.” Suddenly violent men appeared through the city, slaughtering whomever the came accros. Buildings were taken hostage of, women began getting pumled and raped in the street, men began to fight for their lives. It was city wide chaos in an area closed in. District 3 couldn’t even get in to help, and all that was left was the kpd in the d2..which might not be able to handle said threat enough. The cries and screams of all could heard throughout the city. “Oh and make sure District 3 keeps their noses clean. I’ve set up turrents and a hatian army outside of said perimeter. No one will leave until I get what I want. Happy Hunting everyone.” The monitor then went blank, as the helocopters began to leave the scene, and the chaos ensued. It all seemed so sudden……….and now the city will know true pain… Category:Ark 5 Category:ARK5